dragonballuniversefandomcom-20200223-history
Bōjakku
|japanese = |affiliation = Galaxy Soldiers |previous affiliation = |occupation = Extraterrestrial Pirate |previous occupation = |partner = Bido Bujin Gokua Zangya |previous partner = |headquarters = |manga debut = |anime debut = |movie debut = Movie 12 |ova debut= |family = |techniques = * Bear Hug * Flight * Galactic Blow * Galactic Buster * Grand Smasher * Kikōha |tools = }} was a ruthless extraterrestrial pirate, of the cosmic Herā clanDaizenshuu 7. He débuted as the main antagonist of Dragon Ball Z: The Galaxy's at the Brink!! The Super Incredible Guy ''where he led an invasion on Earth with his platoon, the Galaxy Soldiers. Background Bojack is a ruthless space-pirate who desires universal conquest. Where he ventured on a universal crusade in his megalomaniacal ambition to spread genocide, through all four corners of the universe. And brought suffering to those who dared to oppose him. During his conquest he was defeated by a united effort of the four Kaiō, and sealed inside a star (which is North Kaiō's planet) where he would spend bound for eternity.Movie 12 Personality Bojack is very bloodthirsty, and has an insatiable appetite for genocide, as he told Gohan that it's been a long time since snapped someone's neck, and even before defeating Trunks the second time, he derisively retorts "die now". He has excellent leadership, as he is able to coordinate his teams battle tactics. Bojack is highly arrogant, believing that he can defeat Gohan as a Super Saiyan 2, even when suffereing a fatal wound. He gets prone to getting angry when his opponent are unfazed by his attacks. Though when in trouble, he will either use his own comrades as shields, and sacrificing them to preserve his life (evident when he killed Zangya, by shooting an energy blast to kill Gohan). According to Bujin, Bojack is not very patient. Appearance Under his base state Bojack encompasses great stature towering over various members of the Dragon Team. Including his own gang of extraterrestrial space pirates. His height is akin that of Piccolo's height. Although being an extraterrestrial; he also has many features of the sentient life on Earth such as erect posture and bipedal locomotion. His most distinguishable physical features that differ him from humans are his pointed sharply pointed ears, his teal skin color and his lengthened bright orange hair. Bojack has a large sculpted face along with heightened cheek bones and deepened cleft chin that runs through the bottom of his chin. Among this he has large gash across his face from the right cheek to the left forehead that was caused by unexplained means. Bojack's apparel is seemingly inspired by Romani fashion. Wearing various jewels and trinkets bedazzled onto his large blue trench coat, and a jet-black garbs, tied around his waist and around his head like a bandana. Along with high positioned white baggy pants and long yellow boots with a black design on the shaft and the edge of the outsole. On his neck he wears three necklaces, styled similar to tribal civilization, with embedded jewels.Movie 12 Abilities His overall abilities are super-human and immensely formidable having superior battle experience to outmatch and dominate other cosmic races such as Saiyans and Nameccians, that naturally possess stronger battle potency than various species in the Seventh Universe. In specifically he was able to dominate beings that were exceptionally powerful and have superseded their race's standard; in terms of combat and power. Bojack was able to easily defeat Vegeta, Trunks and Piccolo (the former two as Super Saiyan Grade 2 and the latter who fused with the God of Earth). He was strong enough to take out Saiyans, who've achieved the fourth grade of the Super Saiyan transformation. He was so notoriously powerful that it took the combined might of deities who're beyond the cosmos in a collective effort to seal him to stop his original universal rampage in the four galaxies. In his battles on Earth he easily overpowered and dominated Vegeta with simple strikes. Along with his mighty arsenal of physical blows and strategy he also has the natural ability to use ''ki.Movie 12 Power and Physical Prowess Ki Usage Transformations Part in the Story Dragon Ball Z: The Galaxy's at the Brink!! The Super Incredible Guy Due to Goku's involuntary assistance (due to teleporting the self-destructing Cell to North Kaiō's planet), Bojack and his fellow team were set free and made their way to Earth. He infiltrates the Tenkaichi Budōkai, and has his mercenaries take out the special fighters, although he waits patiently for the final stage, but when learning that Kogu was killed by Trunks, Bojack appeared and ambushed the young Super Saiyan. His minions defeat Kuririn, Yamcha, and Tenshinhan, he then watched on as they do battle with Gohan, Bojack decides to finish the young boy until Piccolo comes, Bojack quickly defeats and nearly killed him, if Trunks hadn't intervened. Vegeta appears as well, but proved little against the tyrant's might, he then transforms and finishes Vegeta and later Trunks. Bojack toys with Gohan, until he and his gang overwhelmed him, Bojack picks him up and squeezes him to death, until Goku appeared and attacked him for a split second. Upon Gohan's transformation, he and his crew were overwhelmed and were killed by the young Super Saiyan 2. Dragon Ball Z: The Rebirth of Fusion!! Goku and Vegeta Bojack reappears along with other characters reemerging form the depths of Hell. Although, Bojack is not shown again. It is assumed that he along with the returning villains ran away, when Son Gohan easily defeats Freeza. In Other Medias Video Games Trivia * Bojack's name comes from the four-character idiom , meaning arrogance. * Bojack is the only movie character to appear in the 7th Dr. Slump movie, fighting a Super Saiyan Goku. References Category:Characters Category:Villains Category:Movie-only characters Category:Extraterrestrials Category:Galaxy Soldiers